darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Vyvin
Sir Vyvin is a highly ranked White Knight officer, who is involved in The Knight's Sword quest, his being the sword that was lost. He lives in the east side of the White Knights' Castle in Falador, on the second floor in the room just above Sir Renitee. Sir Vyvin will also sell white knight equipment to anyone who has completed the Wanted! quest. His name, like most of the White Knights and Temple Knights, is a pun, and his is on the word "surviving". Additionally, he is the leader of the guards' team in the Heist minigame, where he can be spoken to for a tutorial or to cash in reward points. He is also briefly mentioned in the Deadliest Catch quest. Linza reveals that the sword she is making is for him when asked by the player. Sir Vyvin seems to prefer Linza to the dwarven smiths. Knight Rankings In order to increase your ranking, you must kill a certain number of Black Knights. You start off as a Novice at 100 kills, and as you kill more knights, you'll advance in rank. After the update on 26 November 2008, players may also kill Elite Black Knights, who count as 10 ordinary black knights, to raise their ranks. The game window will show your promotions such as "Congratulations you are now a White Knight Adept!" but will not report demotions or re-promotions. Players can check their rank upon clicking the Wanted! Quest Journal, with wordings of "I am currently a (Rank) White Knight." Knight rankings can be used to obtain White Knight Equipment. Each piece of equipment requires a specific knight ranking to buy, but not to wear. Pieces of White Knight Equipment can be sold back to Sir Vyvin at the same price as they were bought at. In Betrayal at Falador Sir Vyvin was an active participant in the War of 164, advising Sir Amik Varze on how best to deal with the threat of the beast attacking Asgarnian travellers. He also helped to deal with the threat of the Kinshra under Lord Sulla. Vyvin, still very active in the knights' dealings at the time, was a regular war time advisor to Sir Amik, alongside other prominent figures such as Bhuler, Sir Tiffy Cashien, and Sir Kuam Ferentse. Vyvin fought in the Siege of Falador, during which he was amongst the 800 cavalry to charge the Kinshra encampment north of the city. Word of the charge, already fed to Sulla by the traitorous Sir Finistere, was spread throughout the Kinshra ranks, allowing them to anticipate the attack. Vyvin was one of very few survivors of the attack, with approximately 700 of the knights perishing at the hands of the Kinshra or goblins. Vyvin's eye was injured, seemingly by a berserker. Trivia *The Message of the Week from 14 June to 20, 2009 Wise Old Man states that Sir Vyvin is still the longest lived White Knight. This is probably a pun at his name, which sounds like "surviving." This is also somewhat ironic as his eyepatch indicates that he has "survived" many wounds. *Sir Vyvin's platebody appears to have a black trim, which is only worn by NPC white knights. *During the Cryptic Clue Fest III, he says: "Do you think the eyes of the White City are blind? I have seen more than you know." This is a direct reference to Denethor, Steward of Gondor whose seat is in Minas Tirith (also known as the White City) who says the same thing. fi:Sir Vyvin Category:Quest NPCs Category:Falador Category:Characters in Betrayal at Falador Category:Weapon shop Category:Protagonists Category:Saradominists Category:Cryptic Clue Fest